


尽管我想

by IreneSheng



Series: 第七重天 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 无名卫星太太的第七重天系列的最后一篇的中文翻译。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Series: 第七重天 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372867





	尽管我想

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [However I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350227) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84). 



艾尔伯德走进巴里的房间。他发现他的囚犯正翘着脚坐在牢房里崭新的床上阅读埃尔伯的印给他的那本书。他穿过牢房，把手里端着盛食物的托盘推过去。巴里没有抬头，没想往常一样了解到艾尔伯德出现。奇怪。艾尔伯德半是想着巴里是不是生气了，但这有点荒唐。他为什么应该生气？他们的交易完全彼此同意，艾尔伯德得到他想要的，巴里得到他的书。而且那也是交易当中没要求的一次美妙的高潮。巴里真的应该感恩。如果他想，艾尔伯德能够剥夺巴里的一切和快感。  
艾尔伯德眼睛落在他胳膊上的绷带上。他还能看到自己留在巴里身上的吻痕和淤青——他留在巴里脖子上的淤痕，从巴里半掀起的衬衫下面还能部分看清他留在巴里屁股上的印记。说艾尔伯德喜欢看到那些痕迹其实有些轻描淡写了。  
艾尔伯德打破了沉默，“下午好，巴仔。”  
巴里没有回答。  
艾尔伯德吸了一口气，心里有一点点烦躁。他把托盘放下，现在不是时候，“我知道那是一本好书，但我觉得我们应该谈一谈。”  
巴里叹气，放低了手里的书，身体前倾。他带着勉强碰上艾尔伯德的实现，“好吧。”他说，他抱起手臂，“谈什么？”  
“谈我们上次做爱。”  
“为什么？”巴里问，“你之前从没想过谈一谈我们的性爱。”  
好问题。艾尔伯德皱眉，他开始后悔打破沉默，但是他现在也不打算停止，那之后让他看起来很蠢，而且他知道自己也许能从谈话当中得到什么。他组织了一下语言，“我知道你同意那个交易可能很难……但你还是同意了。”  
“我想要那本书。”巴里疏离地回答。  
艾尔伯德抓住了铁栅栏，“得了吧，巴里，你必须得承认感觉不错，我知道你很享受。”他什么时候能不要再他妈的这么固执了？  
“你……”巴里摇头，“真是难以置信。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
巴里脸上第一次明显有了愤怒，“你跑过来说，你知道我很享受。你根本不知道我到底什么感受。好吧，我告诉你。那太过了，那可能是我经历过最激烈的一次性爱，但那不意味着我觉得开心。你羞辱了我，你拍了照。你把我丢进某种疯狂的性虐待里，还他妈的没有警告和安全词。”  
“交易就是那样，你说我可以按照我的想法来。”  
“我知道！但那不是关键！别表现得你知道我会享受一样，你根本不知道。这很烦！”  
“好啊！”艾尔伯德说，“又不是我在乎你享受不享受。如果能让你感觉好点儿，那些照片只有我能看到，也只是为了让我自己看拍的。”  
“哦，我感觉真好啊！”巴里回答，摆动着双手强调，“如果我们换一下，我对你那么做呢？！”  
艾尔伯德露出一个笑容，他的宿敌的论点太简单了，“哦，巴里，我已经经历过那些了。真可惜你不知道那个未来、我的过去。你以为我怎么想出来昨晚那些小点子的？很多都是未来的你最喜欢操我的方式。能力抑制器、阴茎环、延迟高潮、捆绑、羞辱……拍摄，你还没见到过22世纪的家庭录像吧。你真的认为未来的你没有满满一个展览的她用不同方式操我的收藏？我只是拍了几张照片。我本来可以录视频的，但我没有，我有点希望我录了……”  
“好吧！你说得很清楚了！”巴里垂下眼睛，他的脸有点红，“让我……一个人待着吧。”  
艾尔伯德看了他一会儿，决定换个角度，“我确实照顾你了，巴里。我把你推向极限，但我也确保我会修好你。我甚至给了你新的床，这可不在交易里。这张床更好、更软，我就是那么慷慨。”  
巴里什么都没说。  
“好吧。”艾尔伯德说，沮丧更快地堆积起来了。他知道今天不会有任何进展了，“你知道吗？我没时间搞这些。午休的时候我还要人要见。”  
埃尔伯在转身离开房间前看到了巴里奇怪的表情。他甚至都没尝试搞明白那是什么情绪。巴里·艾伦可以等到下次。  
  
  


巴里情不自禁想着艾尔伯德·斯旺，尽管他并不为这个事实惊讶。这些天他又没有其他人陪伴，被关在一个笼子里，还在这么一个鬼知道在哪儿的小房间里。他的憎恶自己这么快就开始想他的宿敌的手抚过他的皮肤上他颤抖和浑身发烫，还让他有点硬了。

很简单，他想让艾尔伯德再操他。

但是谢天谢地，这种想法至少还包含着些犹豫。至少他还有一点理性，这让他想起他臣服过的荒唐的捆绑：那些皮绳、阴茎环、项圈，还有斯旺残忍的高潮延迟，那可真疼啊。他情不自禁想如果自己再次朝那个男人张开双腿，斯旺很可能都会录下来。尽管艾尔伯德不太可能分享这样的视频，甚至巴里自己都清楚斯旺在只有自己才能看到那些照片上不会撒谎。巴里知道他的占有欲有多强。然而这仍旧让巴里不想去思考——斯旺有他的艳照。他 _真的_ 不喜欢斯旺持有那些照片。

但如果他想上床，斯旺是他唯一的选择。即使他有其他的选择，其他人也不会想斯旺那样照顾他的阴茎。他知道他想要肮脏、粗暴、充满仇恨、甚至无意义的性爱。巴里呻吟了一声，把脸埋在了枕头上，他不想这样。斯旺是他的狱卒、他的宿敌，还把他囚禁在远离他所爱的人们的牢笼里。他不应该这么想要他。但这永远不会改变，即使在他囚禁了斯旺的时候，他还是想要他…….唯一能让他不再想这件事的方法就是不让斯旺出现在他的生活里，他想。这是个不切实际的想法。艾尔伯德总会回来，就是他不该出现，但他总会回来。

但他忍不住想，向艾尔伯德要求一次无意义的欢愉是那么容易。逆闪电也想要，可能和巴里一样想，如果他没有更想的话。

但在他乱成一团的脑子里至少有一个慰藉：他的身体在抗拒斯旺。可能至少得几周那种被捆绑带来的感觉才会消失，他已经知道了极速者比普通人有着更强的力比多。斯旺这几天可能都得用手解决了，这样想着，巴里不由得露出了一个坏笑。

巴里听到一声响动，然后门开了，和平时一样准时。他坐起来，看着艾尔伯德拿着熟悉的餐盘走进房间。闻起来很美味，但巴里真的没注意它。

“你一定很沮丧，是吧？”在艾尔伯德多跨出两步前，巴里嘲笑道。

艾尔伯德停住了，“这话是什么意思，艾伦先生?”他问，目光里带着疑惑。

巴里知道如果自己惹恼了他的宿敌，他今天的晚饭可能就告吹了，但他不在乎，“你已经一段时间没操我了，那肯定让人沮丧，做极速者就是这样。”他幸灾乐祸道，几乎对自己突然感到的自信而惊讶。

艾尔伯德只是继续疑惑地盯着他，巴里开始感到一点不确定，艾尔伯德当然需要一次美好的性爱……吧？

他的宿敌说话了，“你觉得我没有其他拿来泄欲的玩意儿？”

“什么？”巴里眨眼，他突然意识到有什么滑进了他的脑子，“你还有别人？”他问，声音比他想到要高。

“……当然。”

巴里像是挨了一击一样晃了一下，“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？你又不在乎，艾伦。”

“你从没问过！”

“你似乎对上次的事不那么感兴趣了。事实上，你似乎很生气……我很确信你不想再和我上床了因为明显你上次并不享受。而且，你几乎不和我有眼神接触。”

“我……我……”巴里张开嘴又闭上，然后再次张开嘴，“我的意思是……如果你得病了怎么办？”

艾尔伯德哼了一声，“得了吧，巴里，就连你都知道极速者不会生病。而且，那些人用保护措施的，这样更容易清理。”

因为某种原因，巴里还有其他床伴让他沮丧，但并不让他惊讶。他无视了那种感受，不想细想。“我的意思是，极速者也有可能生病，你从来都不知道……”

“即使在我的时代，也没有已知疾病能突破极速者免疫系统…..反正没有传染病。”

巴里试着藏起自己像泡泡一样不断冒出来的情绪，“你说 _那些人_ ，有多少？”

艾尔伯德笑了，“我没有搞过三人行，如果这是你想知道的。”

“不是！我是想问，自从…….你和多少人睡过？”

“自从那次捆绑？”

“自从你把我关起来！自从这个逆闪点发生！”

艾尔伯德想了想，“嗯……两个？不是，三个？四个？”他耸了耸肩，“有些人不止一次。”他澄清道。

巴里只能盯着他，“你是某种娼妇吗？”这是他脑子里唯一能想出来说的话。

这让他的宿敌笑了，“得了，巴里，这话太怂了。你为什么这么惊讶？我告诉过你除了你我还有别的选择，极速者有需求，我以为你知道。而且，好像你没有被我的床上技巧取悦一样。”

巴里想要大喊大叫，“我被关在这见鬼的笼子里想要一次不需要担心我自己生命安全的性爱，但是你是我唯一一个能够交流的人类，同时你还能随便挑一群人上床？我生气有什么值得诧异的？!”

艾尔伯德的微笑褪去了，“我想……是的，这很让人生气，但是我不明白你为什么 _这么_ 生气。”

巴里叹气，不知怎么泄了气。如果他诚实的话，他自己也不知道自己为什么这么生气。艾尔伯德不能从巴里身上得到欢愉于是去别的地方寻找快乐也不是多么奇怪的事。极速者需要发泄，而性伴侣比飞机杯好用。“我觉得……我认为……这是一对一的？因为某些愚蠢的原因。”他补充道，移开了视线，“我知道你提过你可以在别人那里得到性满足……但是我以为……那只是你的气话。我以为……你不想和其他人上床。”

“你确实意识到自从你被关在这里，我们只睡过两次，对吧？那对我来说不够。”

巴里不得不用沉默表示他知道。

房间里被沉默填满，巴里突然想让斯旺离开，先溜进自己的世界里一个人待一会儿。和他的宿敌的这段对话已经走进了死胡同，他被某种奇怪的感觉推着。他真的不相信这一刻的自己，也不相信自己下一刻说的和做的，因为他不确定自己真的理解自己。

艾尔伯德开口，他的声音清晰又响亮，惊动了房间。“把控，我想让你知道，尽管我能和任何我想睡的人上床，我也不得不带着能力抑制器。这样他们才不会发现我是超能人……你可能是很少的那几个我能放纵的人，我能对你做我真的想做的。你也是唯一一个让我想那么做的。”

“我觉得自己真特殊啊，”巴里回敬道，“我是唯一一个你能粗暴地搞的人。”

艾尔伯德走到笼子旁边，无视了巴里的讽刺，“我们为什么不……”巴里余光看到艾尔伯德的手再次抓住了栅栏。天啊， _那双手_ 。他想要它们触摸他，每一次触碰都如同蹂躏。“想出一个性爱合约，然后我们就知道彼此期待对方什么了。”

巴里怀疑地看着他，“为什么？你为什么要那么做？”

“如果这意味着我可以更多次操你，”艾尔伯德承认，“那我就愿意考虑。”

“你当真？”

“是的，当然，这不意味着你能用身体贿赂我。我只允许合约内的事发生，如果你再试着贿赂操纵我，我会毫不犹豫惩罚你。”

巴里沉默着思考了一分钟，“你在想哪种合约？”

“首先，我们可以把这个条约搞成一对一的，但是作为回报，你不能假装你不想要我操你。我有需求，而且听起来你也有。你同意了我就可以按照我的想法随便操你……而且，每次你让我操你，你都可以换点儿什么，不过当然必须合理。另一本书、某种特定的食物、甚至是音乐。”

哇哦。巴里张大了眼睛。对于 _艾尔伯德·斯旺_ 来说这可是见鬼的慷慨了，这可和那个固执的一点都不给巴里任何控制权的艾尔伯德远远不同……巴里决定接受它，“好吧。”

“好？”

“是的，那很公平。”愤怒褪去之后巴里真的开始想要艾尔伯德在他两腿之间，“我觉得我误解了什么正在发生才是让我生气的。”

“我明白了。”

巴里挪动双腿让它们垂在床沿，“所以……如果我……理论上来说，有件东西是我想要的，而且是合理的。”

艾尔伯德用一种被取悦而且带着希望的语气说，“只要你想好好挨次操。”

是的，巴里非常想要性爱。他发誓他的阴茎在裤子里动了一下。巴里舔湿了嘴唇，他能看到斯旺眼里增长的爱欲。

然而，一个想法让他犹豫了，他差点都忘记了，“事实上，我想在合约里增加点儿东西。”

“嗯…...得看你想增加什么，艾伦。我们已经同意了那个合约，但是我愿意听你讲一讲，你想加什么？”

巴里吸了一口气，决定自己至少得试一试，“这次我想要一个安全词。”他不能信任艾尔伯德下次可能会做什么，天煞的他可能都录下来。

艾尔伯德盯着他，歪了歪头。

巴里屏住了呼吸，不确定地等待着。斯旺会否决吗？“

“好的。”

他眨了眨眼，“什么？就这样？”他本来以为会得到更多反对。

“是的，所以在我改变想法前快选一个。”

“哦，好，呃…..”巴里想，既然他不需要准备争辩了，他确实想出来一个安全词。他想了想，“嗯……不如……哈里森(Harrison)？”这是第一个出现在他大脑里的词，他缓慢的说出口，测试这个词带来的反应。

艾尔伯德笑了，“一个让我想起那地狱般的15年的词？我觉得它太打扰我的兴致了。”

巴里咬着嘴唇点点头。安全词应该很好记，他的胃因为不知道接下来会发生什么所以搅成一团，但他至少不是完全无助，“尊重我的安全词，要么就别再想操我。”

艾尔伯德翻了一个白眼，脸上是明明白白的恼怒，“当然，当然……好吧，根据合约，你想要什么？记住，作为交换的是，除了你用安全词，我可以想怎么操你就怎么操你。尽管我希望你知道你不可能每次都用，我必须警告你，如果你太过，你就不会得到奖赏。”

“我不会。”巴里生气地说，“我不蠢。至于我想要什么……我想要睡觉时可以关灯的权力。”

艾尔伯德想了想，发出了一声轻笑，“啊，我明白为什么了，那就这样吧。这是一个合理的请求。”

巴里几乎是宽慰地叹了口气。斯旺今晚特别不像他的理智。“那你在等什么呢？”巴里不耐烦地问，他想着可能会发生什么，胃里好像有蝴蝶在振翅。只是想想对方的楚风就让火焰顺着他脊椎穿到他的小腹。他渴望那注意力，他想要舒服。

“你 _现在_ 就想做？”艾尔伯德似乎有点惊讶。

“是的。”

“我知道了。”艾尔伯德回以一个越来越大的微笑，“我把晚饭放到冰箱里，然后，我可以了吗？”他迅速消失然后又快速再次出现。托盘已经不在了，他现在只拿着润滑剂。

“这次没有皮绳？”巴里问，“没有震动棒？没有阴茎环？没有眼罩？没有项圈？”

“失望了？”艾尔伯德一边走进笼子一边问，他在身后关上门。“我以为你不喜欢那些，我已经不能让你用安全词了，不是吗?”

“随便你。”巴里下床跪在艾尔伯德身前，伸手去够他的腰带。他再也不在乎了。他只想含着艾尔伯德的阴茎，看自己能让他发出多少美味的呻吟。

“你在做什么？”艾尔伯德问。

巴里惊讶地僵住了，他的手放在艾尔伯德的裤裆上，抬起头，“我要给你口?”他解释道，尽管用了疑问语气。他以为这很明显了？

艾尔伯德皱眉，“衣服脱了。”

哦，好吧，他太着急了，把这忘了。巴里脱掉衬衫，然后站起来脱掉裤子和内裤，，因为着急他多花了一点时间。把衣物丢得到处都是，巴里终于脱光了。在脱下裤子前艾尔伯德先脱掉了外套和衬衫，出于某些原因他留下了内裤。巴里不在乎，他抓住艾尔伯德的屁股，因为对方裸露出来的肌肉和兴奋而胃里发紧。有那么一瞬，他后悔自己没了神速力，这样他的身材就比不上他的宿敌了。

“手拿开。”艾尔伯德威胁道。

巴里很惊讶，尽管艾尔伯德下了命令，他的手还是痒痒着留在艾尔伯德的屁股上。他看着自己的狱卒的眼睛，“但我…….”

“去床上，艾伦，躺下，把腿张开。”

“你不想我……”巴里收到了艾尔伯德的表情，他闭上嘴收回了双手，回到了床上按照艾尔伯德要求的张开了腿。他看到艾尔伯德终于脱掉了内裤，然后拿着润滑剂走到床边。

“你确实知道会发生什么，不是吗？”艾尔伯德几乎是调笑着往手上涂润滑剂。

“大概吧。”巴里回答，试着压抑住烦躁。感觉就像艾尔伯德为了阻止他而阻止他。这是唯一说得通的原因，为什么艾尔伯德会对他口交指指点点？

“你身上的淤痕褪了真是可惜。”埃尔伯饥渴地上下打量巴里的身体，叹息着说，“它们是艺术。”

“你能换上新的。”巴里比他想得更急切地说。他想让斯旺揉它的屁股，啃咬他的脖子……不会太久了。他仅仅是想到就想要呻吟。他什么时候变成了他最糟的敌人的婊子了？然而在这一刻，他没有办法让自己在意了。

当艾尔伯德靠过来的时寒冰，他想让自己放松。一根手指插入了他的后穴，他吸了一口气，很凉。明显地是，艾尔伯德今天忘记用它那可爱的发热润滑剂了。巴里意识到自从上次起，这是他第一次被触碰了。他想要更多，他渴望更多。他张开双腿，想让艾尔伯德更好地进来，不在乎自己这样展示自己没有一点羞耻感。

操，艾尔伯德另一只手什么也没做。他为什么不抓住巴里的大腿或者给他撸呢？巴里想要要求艾尔伯德这么做，但是取而代之他咬住了自己的舌头。他不想这么快就抛下自己的尊严。

艾尔伯德在指奸他，有些…… _温柔_ ？这不对。那根手指进进出出了几次第二根手指才懒洋洋地加入进去扩张他。艾尔伯德的手指缓慢地开合。他到底在搞什么？这太慢了！巴里撑起手肘，把自己的屁股往下贴近艾尔伯德的手，想要更多。

“别动，”艾尔伯德说，“不让我就去把绳子拿来。”

巴里皱眉，“我几乎感觉不到！”他抱怨着。作为回答，艾尔伯德的手指插得更深，曲起来摩擦巴里的G点。他呻吟了起来，身体一阵痉挛。他的阴茎硬起来抵住自己的肚子，“天啊，就是这样。”

“你感觉到了？”艾尔伯德问。

“是的。”巴里吸气，“操，再来。”巴里一说话那几根手指就离开了，“操你……”

艾尔伯德另一只手终于加入了进来。一根手指落在了巴里的唇上，制止了接下来的长篇大论，“嘘——别这么兴奋，艾伦。耐心点儿。我保证会舒服的。”

巴里想，艾尔伯德确保他会快活是一件很奇怪的事。尽管他知道自己的敌人只是想让他闭嘴。巴里不在乎。他弄清楚自己想要什么，及时那会惹恼斯旺。那只手离开了，仍然拒绝更巴里他想要的肢体接触。

第三根手指进去了，它们开合地更厉害了。现在巴里受够了这样浪费时间。尽管他想起来他的狱卒不想让他移动。他尝试了不同的战术，“天啊，斯旺，操我！不要把我当做一个害羞的处子！你知道我受得了的！”

艾尔伯德说，“再这样下去，我就要给你上口枷了，艾伦。”然后他把第四根手指放了进去。巴里吸气。当艾尔伯德的手指退出去的时候，巴里因为比平时扩张地更厉害哼了出声。巴里闭上嘴，吞下了差点逃出自己嘴里的呻吟。这不完全是他想要的，但这很有感觉，不过肯定比什么都没有要好。

他的敌人突然抽回了手。“好吧，巴里，我觉得你已经准备充分了。”巴里看着艾尔伯德给自己半硬的阴茎涂上润滑剂。艾尔伯德把润滑剂放到一边，然后把龟头插进巴里的身体，缓慢地推进去。

巴里为此闭着眼呻吟，“天， _终于_ 进来了。”

他用双腿环住艾尔伯德腰，急切地把艾尔伯德拖过来。艾尔伯德温暖强健的身体贴着他的小腿，这让他一下就湿了。他想要比现在更多的肢体接触。

“你今晚非常想要我的阴茎。”艾尔伯德声音愉悦地评价道。

巴里甚至都没有脸红。他清楚知道自己想要什么，而且这就是他怎么得到他想要的东西的。他径直看进斯旺明亮的蓝眼睛里，想着自己让逆闪电按照自己想要的方式进入了自己。他需要做的就是说出来，这比他想得要简单。斯旺在巴里的目光下露出一个微笑。他突然动了动屁股，顶进巴里内部。巴里呻吟，感到斯旺在他身体里更硬更粗大了。这种感觉让他头晕目眩又觉得美味。

艾尔伯德开始急切地顶弄，出去又进来。巴里的脚跟落在艾尔伯德的腰背上，在逆闪电身下弓起身子。艾尔伯德俯下身，巴里感到身体里温热的粗大贯穿了他。他们之间身体接触的距离在减少，巴里的脑子因为这种感觉短路了，他屏住了呼吸。巴里不会大声承认他多么喜欢这样被他的宿敌炮友钉在身下。

艾尔伯德脸靠近巴里的。巴里意识到艾尔伯德要做什么之后惊讶地挑眉。温热的嘴唇盖住了他的，强壮的舌头推进了他的唇缝，巴里张开嘴让艾尔伯德进来。他探索着品尝对方，他尝起来就像薄荷和巧克力。艾尔伯德的阴茎故意撞上他的前列腺。一次两次——一下又一下。巴里含着艾尔伯德潮湿滚烫的舌头呻吟。

他等着斯旺结束这个吻。

尽管感觉很好，巴里的胃因为突然地恼怒打了结。“嘿，你忘了怎么上床了吗？你基本都没怎么动！狠狠干我，我保证不会用安全词——”

“和安全词没关系，你说了我可以按照我想要的方式操你。”艾尔伯德尖刻地回答。他更用力地操弄，但是却放缓了速度。巴里感觉到快感穿过它的核心，“这就是我想要的方式。”

“难以置信。你不可能想要这么慢的，”巴里呻吟，“这种速度我永远都不会高潮的，”他抱怨道。斯旺真的只是在尝试惹他生气，他现在知道了，但是——“ 你这样也不会——嗯嗯嗯”

艾尔伯德在吻他，舌头打着旋儿在巴里唇上划过。

尽管在抱怨，每次艾尔伯德撞上他的前列腺都让巴里感到激烈的快感，即使这比他想要的要慢。他稍微向下挪了一点想要更多，想着他怎么才能让斯旺快一点。他受不了他的宿敌这样慢地干他。他们的性爱应该是粗暴又激烈，让人想不起有爱的。

如果他能让艾尔伯德更接近高潮的话……巴里夹紧了艾尔伯德的阴茎，他听到逆闪电在自己身上呻吟。快点……那个吻再次中断了，巴里发现自己在大口喘气。

“操，艾伦，”艾尔伯德说，“又漂亮又紧。不过我真该堵上你的嘴，话太多了。”

艾尔伯德的手向上，落在巴里的脸颊让，这让巴里弹动了一下。他花了一会儿才发觉艾尔伯德触碰得如此轻柔。不知怎么，艾尔伯德身体压得更低，下一次冲刺让他汗津津的腹部蹭在巴里被困他俩之间的阴茎上。巴里因为这个感觉而呻吟。操，斯旺抚摸他的脸方式。

他意识到这个姿势不会让斯旺太舒服。

这不像他，巴里不确定他是不是想这样。天，这是杀害他妈妈的人啊。他自私、残忍、可怖，绝对不是一个会照顾他的宿敌的快感的伴侣。

巴里在逆闪电身下挪动身体，寻找着那个能减缓他正经历着的诡异的亲密感的姿势。他只是想要斯旺取得控制权，粗暴地在他身上取乐，使用他，让他在这迷雾中高潮。他不想要他的狱卒现在正在做的…….不管这是什么。“求你。”他呻吟着，手指因为艾尔伯德强力且足够塞满他的一撞抓紧了床。他呻吟，想要更多刺激，“求你狠狠操我。”他绝望地恳求，仿佛溺水一样大口喘息，“你没听到我求你吗？”

“嘘——”艾尔伯德的嘴唇略过巴里的脖子。被艾尔伯德亲吻那里的时候，巴里颤抖着呼吸。艾尔伯德吻移到了他的胸膛，轻柔地吮吸他的皮肤。“放松，巴里。吸气，呼气，吸气。你太紧张了。沉浸进来享受吧，这很舒服，不是吗？我知道很舒服。”他吮吸巴里的肌肤，轻轻用牙齿刮碰。巴里吸气。

艾尔伯德温热的舌头天国巴里肩膀，呼吸轻抚在上面，突然带来一阵清凉。艾尔伯德的双唇回到巴里脸上，轻吻。巴里想要抗议，但是被缓慢顶弄的他说不出话。艾尔伯德操得速度更慢了，却不知怎么包含了他们的力量，这让巴里彻底无法呼吸。

这太疯狂了。

但他开始有感觉了。每一下撞击都让他更加因为快感眩晕，轻柔的吻也在摧毁它。他感到艾尔伯德的手沿着他的身体下滑，他的肌肉在艾尔伯德手掌下收缩。他开始颤抖。不是因为冷，正相反，逆闪电这样压在他身上填满他让他觉得太热了。但是他收缩的肌肉不肯放松。他失控了，他的呼吸别的奇怪。巴里感觉他被夹在两人之间的阴茎开始渗出前液，激烈的热浪淹没了他的脸，就像脸红了一样，但程度更深。

“啊，操，斯旺，为什么？”这太过了，让他叫喊出声。

“我想要这样很久了……”斯旺喘息着发出低沉的气声。斯旺坚持的手指上传来压力冲进巴里的腹部，他们沿着巴里的胸膛、手臂移动，然后回到了巴里脖子上，“想要你……”几根手指缠绕着巴里的头发，轻轻拉扯，他的另一只手揉搓巴里的手臂，“想这样要你……”巴里再也无法无视掉这感觉了，他的注意力高度集中在莽撞的顶弄和激烈的快感上，每一次难以置信地有力的顶弄都带来闪电一般的快感。这击溃了巴里的灵魂。“更年轻的我……那个迷弟……他会为了这杀人的……”艾尔伯德发出一声破碎的笑，“他确实为此杀人了，不是吗？”

艾尔伯德的眼睛似乎湿润了，但也惊异的有神。巴里之前没有看到过斯旺这样看他。狂野而疯癫的欲望以及他们上床时惯常的憎恨这次都不见了。这让人感觉不像是性。艾尔伯德看着巴里，好像他是整个世界。巴里不想看到这样的眼神，所以他移开了目光想假装自己没看到。

“我……”他喘息着，脑子里已经有那么多麻烦要考虑了他该怎么说话呢？“你……你得再用力些。”他喉咙发紧地说。他的手落在斯旺背上，在极速者背上留下他们经常搞的仇恨性爱才会留下的抓痕。

巴里的指甲抓紧艾尔伯德的血肉时他简单地哼了一声，蜷在他的猎物身上，脸坚定地贴近他的脖子。“ _我不_ 。”他用巴里几乎听不到的声音说道。他跪下来。双手再次急切地探索巴里的肌肤，好像它们正在那里搜寻什么重要的东西。“你能恳求你想要的一切，但我不会改变我的想法。”

巴里嘶嘶出声，把手落在艾尔伯德的胳膊上，绝望地抓着它们。斯旺抓住了他的手腕把它摁在巴里头顶。巴里觉得自己在艾尔伯德身下被拉开。巴里的手腕被摁住后，斯旺亲吻得更厉害了。作为回应，巴里吞下斯旺的嘴唇。埃尔伯是吮吸他的舌头，胸膛里发出深深的响动。巴里在感到唇上的震动后呻吟着回应。

巴里忘记了。

他忘记牢笼，忘记了孤独，忘记了他每晚如何渴望触碰，忘记了他几乎不认识的那些人。一切都是艾尔伯德，逆闪电。他的敌人无处不在，像蛇一样缠绕着他，他的整个存在进入了巴里的灵魂，在巴里的小腹留下一个越来越紧的名为快感的结，还在他的心里留下了别的。

巴里不确定自己是否曾经有过这种感受。一切都在 _搏动_ 。“操。”火热的唇滑向他的舌头时他呻吟道。他抬起屁股，或是想要抬起。他已经没了移动的空间，“哦，天啊，求你了，”他呻吟着，双眼发烫，他能感到眼里充满了泪水。他不知道为什么。“求你了。”他被抓住的双手攥成了拳头，“求你别离开我，别放弃我，我……操！”他被喉咙里半是呻吟半是抽泣的动静打断了。他快了。

“我在，巴里。”艾尔伯德低语。他轻柔地吻在巴里的脸颊上，“和我一起高潮。”

他的阴茎抵着巴里的前列腺震动，巴里弓起背，他的阴茎被两个人的身体挤得更紧。他尖叫着高潮了，在两个人的腹部射了一团糟。艾尔伯德发出一声深深的呻吟，红色的闪电穿过他的皮肤。这让巴里发痒。艾尔伯德的屁股抬起来，射进巴里体内，填满了巴里。当他完事儿之后，艾尔伯德趴在巴里身上没有动。

这结束了。

巴里突然窒息了，他抽噎着，眼泪从眼睛里淌出来。他他极度恐慌地挣扎着想要控制住。什么鬼？他用自由了的手擦眼睛，大口吸气。一段时间过后，他能咽下他的啜泣声了，“我、我很抱歉，这以前从没发生过。”他希望自己的宿敌不要抓住这个机会取笑他哭着高潮。

艾尔伯德没有。“我知道。”他回答道，只是继续躺在巴里身上，没有一点要移动或是在乎的意思，“随它去吧，没关系的。”

巴里醒来时艾尔伯德正环抱着他，他并没有期待这个，但这也没让他特别惊讶。另一个极速者完全圈着他，一只胳膊和一条腿搭在他身上，脸埋在他的脖子上。他们都全裸着。

巴里不确定发生了什么。他不知道这是斯旺的某种心理攻势还是别的，但是他从没想过他的相反面会那样操他。尽管用“操”这个词来描述他们之前的性爱太过了。或者也没有。那次性爱很激烈。巴里也不确定自己是否比起粗暴、捆绑式的性爱更喜欢这样。在那样亲密又密宗式的性爱里有什么不对。他们是敌人，不是爱人。

巴里把自己从斯旺怀里解开，尽管他知道自己不想这么做。他喜欢肢体接触，但他承受不起享受这样的亲密。他的动作弄醒了艾尔伯德，艾尔伯德轻声呻吟。那声呻吟太过轻柔和居家了。巴里下了床找衣服。他们令人惊讶地被整整齐齐地叠好。巴里把它们留在那里回头看向床上，发现斯旺正在盯着他。

“我现在能洗澡了吗？”他觉得下半身很黏，显然不是世界上最好的感觉。

“当然。”艾尔伯德说。他从床上下来走过来，“你洗澡的时候我会换好床单。”

“好……”

艾尔伯德让他离开了牢笼，跟着他走到有淋浴的另一个房间。他让巴里进去，在他身后管好门。巴里试了试，发现门已经锁好了。尽管突然表现得很奇怪，至少斯旺没有突然变成一个爱信任人的蠢货。他没忘记锁门让巴里安心。

巴里盯着镜子里的自己。他身上几乎没有性爱的痕迹，除了脖子上新鲜闪亮的吻痕。上次他们搞完之后，他浑身都是瘀伤和咬痕，胳膊和腿上还有割伤，更别提他的生殖器了。第二天早上去卫生间撒尿都让他不舒服。今天，他身上甚至都不酸。除了这种感觉让他感到不适。巴里可以把这次性爱看作一件好事。他走到淋浴下面，快速洗了个澡。当他结束的时候他敲了敲门。斯旺让他出来，他的宿敌跟着他回到房间，确保自己去洗澡前巴里已经进了那个牢笼。

正如他许诺的，床单已经换好了，巴里躺下来，嗅着床单上清新的气温，感觉更疲倦了。小睡一会儿没什么的。除了睡觉他好像也没什么别的事可以做了。

门打开赤裸着的斯旺进来的时候，他正在打盹儿。当他的宿敌走过来进入牢房时，他很惊讶。艾尔伯德靠近床铺，无视了那些巴里以为他是为它们回来的衣物。他坐在床沿上说，“我取消了今天所有的会议。”

“为什么？”

“我决定休息一天，放松。”

“不，我的意思是…….”巴里探出手抓住了毯子，把他们拖过来，“你为什么昨晚那样操我？你在对我搞什么心理攻势吗？”

艾尔伯德盯了他一会儿，“……我不知道。”他终于说，“我觉得是因为我想那样，那不应该是对你心理的攻击。”

“我更喜欢疼痛的性爱，坦诚地说，”巴里承认，“我更想起来浑身酸痛而不是发现你抱着我而我身上一点感觉都没有。”

“你真的喜欢？”艾尔伯德眯着眼睛问，“这次就那么糟吗？”

巴里喉结上下动了动，看向囚室的天花板，“我们……我们不能……不论这是什么。”他不敢相信自己居然在和天煞的杀人犯、怪物、反社会艾尔伯德·斯旺争论为什么他们不能搞温柔的性。“你毁了我的生活，现在你还把我关在一个让我慢慢变疯的小牢房里，你清楚了我爱的人的记忆，所以如果我要和你，我的狱卒，上床，就应该是粗暴而且充满仇恨的。操他的，我不会得见鬼的斯德哥尔摩综合症的。”

艾尔伯德嘲弄道，“你以为因为我们决定有一次不搞粗暴又疼痛的性爱你就会得斯德哥尔摩综合症？你经常爱上那些温柔地操你的人吗？”

“我不像你！”巴里夸张地说，“我不和那些意志容易屈服的人睡觉！我通常只和我爱的人上床！你和我…….是例外……我不知道……我知道的是，那种方式不是个好主意。”

令巴里惊讶的是，艾尔伯德爬到床上，待在毯子的另一侧上，“好吧，就按你的方式。如果你想让我每次都把你操进床里，那就这样吧。”

“如果你真的想切换一下方式，你就该让我操 _你_ 一次。”巴里轻声建议道，“我能告诉你该怎么做。”

“不可能，艾伦。我从没有过好多在下面的经历。我不喜欢做受。”

“哦，当然，你这个大骗子，你和未来的我搞了那么多次肯定有原因。你一定很喜欢如果你一直张开你的腿。”

“我承认，那时，是很好。但是现在我回忆起来只有剧烈的悔意……所以，不。到头来，那不是什么好的经历。”

“得了吧，艾尔伯德，真的没那么深刻，只是一种不同的体位。你只是变得恨他。如果他一直让你在上面，你也会很做攻吗？”

“如果你真的觉得上下只是体位问题和支配与服从无关的话，那你真是太天真了。”

他们沉默了一会儿，迷失在想法里。巴里想知道斯旺是不是和谁都搞有爱的性，还是在他脑子里一切都和谁支配谁有关。巴里叹气，好像他介意似的。

“你真的要和我一起躺着？”巴里恼火地问，“我…..”

“合约是我想做什么都行，艾伦。”

“只有性爱是这样！”巴里突然不想吵了，“你知道吗？好吧。我要睡觉了，你想做什么就做什么吧。”巴里翻个身闭上眼睛。

“我会的。”艾尔伯德自信地回答，“哦，如果你将来还想把灯关上，你只需要说——”他抬起头抬高了声音，“吉迪恩，关灯。”

“当然。”她回应道。

黑暗淹没了房间，巴里眨了眨眼。

“我给了她权限让你下那个命令。”

巴里的眼睛慢慢适应了，他看向斯旺。“天，我觉得我已经几个月没见过黑暗了，这太棒了。”他犹豫了，“……你真的让我给吉迪恩下命令告诉她关灯？一直以来就是这样？一直以来你都在用那些明亮的灯光折磨我，我恨你。”

“我以为你要睡了。”

巴里吐出一口气翻身回去，试着放松，这样他就可以再次睡着了。他决定要假装斯旺不在那儿。

END


End file.
